The Last Dance
by Starfire's Angel
Summary: Four years after the Teen Titans and the honorary members chose to live a normal life, an accident happens. Will Kori be able to hold up and tell everyone the good news? RobxStar BBxRae R
1. The Party

Hey, this is my first fic, so go easy on me! My BFF got me into this, so...yeah. Anyways...I know it's not Christmas, but does it really matter? And if I mention someone named "Rick" in any of my chapters, sorry. Let's just say old habits die hard...

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.**

**Dedication: **To my BFF, "Koriand'r Grayson" AKA Megan.

* * *

One snowy Christmas Eve night, Dick and Kori were having a huge Christmas party. They invited the original Titans and the honorary members, too. Dick was planning to give his wife a gift, he was going to dance with her in front of millions of people. (Wait for it...It _will_ get better!) Richard got the DJ to play their song, "Be Without You" by Mary J. Blige. 

As soon as the DJ was going to play the song, Kori's cell phone rang.

"Hello?" Kori answered. There was a pause. "Gar? What's wrong?" Another pause. "Are you serious?" Yet another pause. "We'll be right down." Kori hung up her phone, tears welling up in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, but Richard and I have to go somewhere. Rachel's been in an accident." Kori stated, the tears falling down her sun-kissed cheek.

* * *

_**In the Car**_

"Dick, can I tell you something?" Kori asked her husband shakily.

"Yeah, Kor?" Richard replied, focusing on the wet road.

"I know we've been married...for six years...and Gar told me that you..." Kori stumbled on her words, nervous about his reaction.

"Yeah...what did Gar say?" Dick asked skeptical of his wife's answer.

"You'll leave me!" Kori whined.

"No, I won't. I would _never_ leave you. Now what's wrong?" Dick said caringly, stopping at a red light.

"What if Garfield lied to me?" Kori wailed, even more tears spilling out of her beautiful green eyes.

"What did Garfield say?" Richard asked calmly, knowing this would take awhile.

"I can't tell you. You'd hate me." Kori said stubbornly, crossing her arms like a 5-year-old. He rolled his eyes at her sudden immaturity.

"You _know _I could _never_ leave you!" Dick exclaimed, sighing as the light turned green.

"That's what they _all_ say!" Kori muttered, her voice cracking.

"Kor, I love you and I always will. Now will you _please _tell me what's wrong?" Richard begged. Kori's crying died down a little as she wiped her red, puffy eyes.

"Okay, fine. Just, can we get to the hospital first?" Kori asked, sniffing and wiping her eyes once more.

"Of course." Richard agreed, stopping at a stop sign.

A few minutes later, Kori couldn't stand the silence.

"Dick?" Kori asked, suddenly becoming mildly interested with her shoes.

"Yeah?"

"I want to tell you what Gar said." Kori announced, taking a deep breath.

"Okay, shoot." Richard said, pulling into the hospital's parking lot.

"Maybe I should wait..." Kori trailed off softly, looking at Dick.

"Okay then. Let's visit Rachel." Dick suggested, shrugging and opening his car door.

"Wait!" Kori called, grabbing his arm and pulling him back into the car.

"Either tell me now, or wait until we get home. Pick." Richard said angrily, sitting in the car seat.

"Okay. I'll tell you now. I'm...pregnant." Kori whispered, fresh tears flowing down her face.

* * *

Okay. Did it suck? But, really. It _is _my first chapter of my first story. Give me a break. Anyways, I need **2 Reviews **to update. And yes, the numbers will go up. Seriously though, it's just two small reviews. So why don't you contribute to that by pressing that magical purple button. And I know the chapter was _really _short, but I'll fix that. Promise! Okay, I'm going to do polls, so... 

**POLL:**

_**Do you know what a "Fred-Fred Burger" is?**_

**Love,**

**Starfire's Angel...**

**...Sarah**


	2. In The Elevator

Hey, I'm sooooooooooooooooo sorry it took so long for me to update! Life's been hectic! Without further ado, chapter two! And I _know_ it's short. The other chapters wil be much longer, promise!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans and never will!**

* * *

"You're pregnant!" Dick shouted semi-angrily. Kori's eyes became brimmed with tears that threatened to fall. Richard's expression immediately softened when he saw the pain his wife was going through.

"Yes." Kori confirmed quietly, the tears spilling from her precious big, green eyes.

"I _knew_ you would be mad at me!" Kori wailed as more tears fell from her eyes. Dick could feel hot tears forming in his eyes watching his wife practically break down.

"Kor, I'm not mad at you. Really. It's just this really isn't the time to break it to me. Let's…just go...visit Rachel and Gar." Richard said softly, glancing at the hospital. Kori simply nodded her head and wiped the tears from her eyes and slightly wiped her face off with a cloth she got from the glove department.

* * *

**_In The Main Lobby_**

When they were finally in the hospital, they asked for Rachel Roth's room. The nurse said she was in room 8888888810. Dick sighed in frustration when he realized that it was on the top floor. He quickly grabbed Kori's hand and led her towards the elevator.

* * *

**_In The Elevator_**

As they got in the elevator, Dick had to break the awkward silence between them since they were the only two in the elevator.

"Kori, you have to know that I will always love you." Richard said, walking over to her from the other side of the elevator. As soon as they came closer together, the elevator shook and stopped.

"Richard, what the hell happened!" Kori screamed in a tensed questioned voice as the elevator made strange noises. Two second later, a speaker voice said that they were having technical difficulties and would send someone up in eight hours. Kori started crying, again. Dick tried to calm her down, but she just fiercely pushed him away.

"Kori, settle down. It's only eight hours. We're not gonna fall down sixty-four floors." Dick said, trying to comfort her. Kori quietly sat in the corner with her knees against her chest. The only noises you could hear were Kori's quiet whimpers every once in a while; until she fell asleep.

* * *

_**7 Hours Later**_

"Kor, are you awake?" Dick asked sleepily as he woke up from a long nap. He watched Kori wake up and moan from being disturbed.

"Well, now I am." Kori snapped sarcastically, rubbing her eyes. Dick quickly shrugged.

"Well, sorry for waking you up." Richard shot back, getting goose bumps on his arms.

"How long has it been?" Kori asked, leaning against the cold metal of the elevator.

"About seven hours." Dick replied, looking at his watch. It was about 9:43, way past visiting hours. Richard sighed again and banged his head off the wall.

"Do you have any food with you?" Kori asked, holding her stomach tightly. Richard quickly shook his head no and looked concerned.

"Don't hold your stomach like that if you're pregnant." He barked, still looking concerned. Kori's grip loosened and she let her hand fall to her side. Finally, the elevator doors opened wide and the firefighters dragged them out; literally.

* * *

CLIFFE! Once again, sorry it took soooo long to update. I'm really sorry it was so short, too. Hopefully I'll have the next chapter up sooner and it will be MUCH longer! Anyway, I'm doing a poll, so…**Do think my story is getting better?**

A. Definitely  
B. Not at all  
C. It's okay  
D. Unsure  
E. It's getting worse

**_Stafire's Angel_**


	3. Now There Are Two Of Us!

**Chapter 3 Now There Are Two Of Us**

Summery: Dick and Kori find out that they are  
having a baby, now there is two!

**Disclaimer: For the last time, I don't own  
Teen Titans.  
**

Sorry it took so long to get the chapter up, but you  
should be thankful that it's up now.

* * *

As Kori and Dick got pulled off of the elevator. The  
nurses and doctors surrounded them to make sure they  
were okay.

"Hey!" Garfield said with a questioned look.

Garfield tried to get to Dick but the doctors and  
nurses were around him that he couldn't.

Garfield eventually went back to comfort Rachael.

"Excuse me sir," the doctor said trying to wake Dick  
up. "Are you awake?" He began shaking him so he could wake  
up.  
Dick looked all over for her as her began to wake up.

"It looked like you both fainted in the last hour of  
waiting" The doctor said as he stated to check his  
heart beat.

He got fed up with not being with Kori so ho shoved  
his way passed the medical doctors and went to the  
counter,  
"Would you happen to no where this F place put  
my wife!"You could tell he was trying to say it in  
the nicest way.

All of the sudden he saw Garfield at the giftshop  
while searching for her."Hey Dick!" All of the old  
people looked at him cause it looked like someone  
really called him a dick.  
"Dude what's up?" He screamed as motioning to Dick.

All Dick replied was "Did you see Kori?" And walked  
away.

Garfield just ran after him.

"Dick! Stop! Talk to me! I know where she is!"

Dick stopped, turned around, and walked back to him.

"Where is she?"

"Follow me," He motioned him to follow him.

They went to the nearest desk thinking that they would  
know what the hell they did with Kori. So they waited.

Finally this doctor gets behind them and asks what  
they are doing.

Dick said they were waiting there till the person  
gets there so they could ask a question where they put  
his wife.

All of a sudden the doctor starts to laugh.

"This is the urine collector, she wont know a thing  
where your wife is." Then Dick notices the jugs of  
urine he is holding.

Dick and Garfield blushed-except for the doctor, he  
was laughing.

If you want information go to level G and you should  
see it right in front of you.

The doctor walked away and Dick and Garfield went  
towards the elevator.

When Dick saw a baby isolated is a plastic box, he  
thought of being a father and almost fainted again.

As they exited the elevator, Garfield found a  
non-opened lollipop on a floor and ate it.

"You are so sick."Dick was not in the mood to tellGarfield that the five second rule is really not a rule.

Before he even reached the counter the lady said:"May  
I help you?"

"Yes, you can" Dick said.

"Look my wife and I were trapped in the elevator and she  
is pregnant, so... I think a doctor noticed she was  
pregnant and treated her with a room." Dick started to  
shake immediately.

"Uuuuuuuuuuuuuummmmmmmmmmmmmm, can I have her name?"

"Ya, it is Koriander Grayson."

She made weird noises till she asked,"Can you please  
spell it."

"Sure," Dick started to fell a little more relaxed with  
everything.

"She is in room 202 on the 16th level."

He wanted to run for Kori after he had heard what she  
had to say.

In seconds they were running for the elevator

"Hey, Dick..." Garfield said

"Did you know that Rachael is in the same room and  
level as Kori." Dick gave Garfield another look.

"Really" "Ya" Garfield replied

The elevator eventually stopped at the correct level  
and as they got off it was right in front of them.

Dick took a few deep breathes and walked into the room.

"Kori!" he screamed.

He Immediately ran over and kissed her.

"Dick," she said, "Did you know that Rachael is also  
going to have a baby?"  
"Well , now there is two of us."

* * *

I'm so incredibly sorry for the long wait! Hopefully, I can get the chapter up sooner than later. Thanks for reading, REVIEW! 

**Poll: **

Which Titan character would you like to be the most?


End file.
